Periodic Tortures of the Spiritual Flesh
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Suggested by PotCFan101, this takes us to the few times where, after Chucky dies, the doll ends up in a place where one's pain is another's pleasure, but each time he shows up, he disappears, enraging the residents. Takes place between Child's Play 1,2, 3 and Bride of Chucky, which adds some clarity to why any death caused by pins in the face makes him wonder why the "familiarity".


Creation began on 01-27-18

Creation ended on 01-28-18

Child's Play

Periodic Tortures of the Spiritual Flesh

A/N: Suggested by PotCFan101.

"Ah, Charles Lee Ray, welcome back," the depraved doll heard that voice that sent shivers down his plastic spine. "We thought we lost you again."

Chucky was in the dungeon-like maze once more after he had been sliced and diced by the giant fan. He had thought he'd be rid of being in this place after he had returned after his head had been blown off by Kyle. As he turned around, he saw him again. He saw the Black Pope of Hell!

"How grand of you to come back," Pinhead had spoken, accompanied by three lesser Cenobites (which, for some reason, unknown to even the killer doll, were always comprised of a single, bald woman with an open neck wound, a scarred, disfigured individual with chattering teeth, and a bald, ear-less man that was still able to wear dark glasses). "It is time to play."

The doll got up and ran down the corridor in front of him, just wanting to get away from them.

"Have you forgotten what I said the last time you did that?" Pinhead asked, his voice echoing throughout the halls and corners as Chucky desperately ran through different pathways. "We're in no hurry to play with you. Feel free to explore. We…have eternity to know every layer of your flesh."

And so the doll ran. He ran for as long as he could, remembering the last two times he'd been sent to this level of Hell for his sins, unable to shake off the pain he'd been condemned to endure for what seemed like an eternity.

-x-

 _First Lesson of Pain_

Pierce! The first chain that had penetrated his abdomen pinned him where he stood after being shot in the heart by that cop that killed him the first time.

"No!" Chucky screamed as three more chains pierced his neck and back, lifting him off his feet. "Stop! Please, stop!"

"We can't," said the Female Cenobite to him. "Not yet."

"You must taste our pleasures," added Pinhead, and he summoned more hooked chains from the shadows around them in the small chamber, using them to impale the doll body further in the arms and legs. "We have such sights to show you."

But all Chucky wanted was a way out of this place. He didn't care how, only that it was soon.

The chains slacked and the doll fell to the ground…where he vanished in a puff of smoke.

The four Cenobites looked to each other and were wondering how their new resident had gotten away from them.

-x-

Chucky awoke and saw that he was in a room with various doll parts, including arms and legs. He saw a man being electrocuted by a machine attached to him. Somehow, he had been brought back to life, saved from the Cenobites. Now, all he had to do was find the boy and he was sure he'd be rid of them for good.

-x-

 _Second Lesson of Pain_

After they were through skinning the back of his legs, they threw him into a small room for later, with the intent on doing the same to Chucky's back. The Cenobites were angry that he had left so soon after arriving and were aiming to make sure he wasn't going to do so a second time.

As Chucky felt some relief to be allowed to recover for a brief time, the killer doll thought that he'd be willing to do anything to escape again. These methods of torture were more extreme than what he had done to his victims, and all they had done was use hooked chains to pierce and flail his body. If he'd been in human form, he was certain the devastation to his body would've been much worse.

The door to the room opened and he saw the Female Cenobite again, scraping two bloody blades attached to her exposed abdomen.

"Not thinking of leaving again, are you?" She asked him.

Behind her, he could see Pinhead, emotionless as he watched.

The Female Cenobite raised the blade in her left hand and brought it down on Chucky, cutting off his left arm!

Puff! The killer doll suddenly disappeared again.

"He's gone!" She gasped.

Pinhead felt that they would need to question Leviathan about this, as it was the second time Charles Lee Ray had escaped them.

-x-

Awakening into a world of darkness, Chucky felt alive again, but in pieces. It was as though he'd been reborn, but far from finished. And he knew why: His soul had been channeled into an unfinished doll body that had its parts scattered, and the head itself was blank of hair, eyes and freckles. He had escaped the Cenobites again, but at a price. It would be a while before he was completed, but until then, he was left to drift in the darkness.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" He screamed at his unfair rebirth.

-x-

 _Third Escape and Haunted Echoes_

As he continued to run through the maze, Chucky lost his footing and fell. He fell for what felt like an eternity. The next thing he knew, the darkness around him changed to that of an odd setting, like he was in some sort of recreational vehicle that had been in some disrepair for a while. He saw a familiar woman with blondish hair with a man that seemed to be on the pathetic side.

 _Tiff?_ He wondered.

A mirror was in front of him, and he saw his doll body was in more disrepair than the RV was. His head was a patchwork of stitches and gashes, especially the large one surrounding his eye and his hair was disorganized and some of it was stapled to his scalp. He was certain that the rest of his body was in the same state, but he had no time to worry about that; he had gotten away from the Cenobites again and was just desperate to stay away, their methods and patience taking their toll on him.

Time slipped by, along with petty arguments, murder and retribution, down to the completed improvised murder orchestrated by Tiffany when this policeman just waltzed right into the van of this teenage guy she paid to get them to New Jersey. The pins in his face causing Chucky to think back to the last few times he saw Pinhead.

"Why does that look so familiar?" He tried to make a joke of it, but it didn't ease his conscious in the least because, for the first time in his existence, the killer doll was scared to death of the Cenobite Pinhead just as much as he hated dying so many times already. _He's not going to get me again. They're not going to get me again._

-x-

Leviathan was displeased with the discovery that Charles' soul kept slipping through their clutches each time he showed up. Informing the Cenobites that the next time they see him, and the Lord of the Labyrinth was certain that they would because this was the only place that demented soul could come to, they would make sure he couldn't escape again. Even if they had an eternity to know every layer of his flesh, Leviathan wanted to turn the doll into a Cenobite to ensure that such a pleasure wasn't wasted.

Pinhead and his entourage conveyed the order and would bide their time until Chucky returned to the Labyrinth. Right now, that was all they could do. They could wait…and plan on the torture they had for the doll.

Fin


End file.
